Ghrelin is the endogenous ligand for the growth hormone (GH) secretagogue receptor. It was originally purified from stomach and is a 28 amino acid peptide hormone in which the serine at position 3 is n-octanoylated. It has potent GH releasing activity and thus is believed to play an important role in maintaining GH release and energy homeostasis (NPL 1). In particular, it appears to exert potent appetite-stimulating activities. Then it has been known that a ghrelin agonist is useful for the treatment and/or prophylaxis of cancer anorexia/cachexia (NPL 2, 3 and 4); cachexia and anorexia by anti-cancer drugs (NPL 4 and 5); hyperalgesia by anti-cancer drugs (NPL 5); COPD/COPD cachexia (NPL 6 and 7); sarcopenia (NPL 8); eating disorders and neurological eating disorders (NPL 9); weight loss suppression (NPL 10); early postoperative recovery of cancer patients (NPL 11); chronic respiratory tract infection (NPL 7); inflammation (NPL 12); IBD (NPL 12); FD (NPL 4); constipation (NPL 9); diabetic gastroparesis and gastroparesis (NPL 4 and 13); heart failure (NPL 14, 15 and 16); myocardial infarction (NPL 14, 15 and 16); diabetic neuropathy (NPL 17); Parkinson's disease (NPL 18); multiple sclerosis (NPL 19); diagnosis and treatment of growth hormone deficiency (NPL 20); elderly QOL improvement (NPL 20); bowel movement disturbance of spinal cord injury patients (NPL 21); postoperative ileus (NPL 4 and 22); and morphine induced ileus (NPL 22).